


Mac + Shakey Hands

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: #no.1, Gen, Whumptober 2019, shakey hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: Shakey hands.Mac has been kidnapped and drugged with something but his brain is too fuzzy to figure out what it is.





	Mac + Shakey Hands

Mac knew he was in serious trouble when the third injection came around. He was chained to the wall, by both his ankles and wrists, unable to move. He had the living crap beaten out of him, he knew his kidneys were bruised and he had had multiple nosebleeds drip down his chest. The only thing keeping him alive was the NG tube that had been shoved up his nose and down his throat and the IV line in the crook of his elbow that kept him hydrated. He just wanted Jack and Riley to come get him out of there, he was tired but couldn't sleep. It was something to do with whatever they kept injecting into the IV line, he had tried pulling both the IV line and the NG tube out f his body but they were both just out of reach, both went into the wall and into another room, or so Mac assumed. 

The lights above Mac went out as the door along the wall from him opened, he couldn't actually see the door as it was built into the wall and look as if it were apart of the wall. The same masked man walked in and straight up to the IV line, needle in hand, Mac tried to recoil away even though it was pointless.   
"What is that?" Mac's voice was harsh and scratchy, he hadn't used it since he got to wherever he was. All his got in reply was a punch to his very bruised stomach, his body wanted to curl in on itself but to no avail. Instead, he gritted his teeth and breathed through the pain that rippled through his abdomen. He saw the man reach for the line and inject whatever it was into the tube before standing back and watching. It only to a minute before Mac felt the effects of whatever was pushed into his system. 

First, it was ringing in his ears and lights dancing across his vision. Then came the muscle overexertion, he could practically feel the muscles in his arms rip under his skin, he groaned but breathed through it as best he could. His breathing was the next thing to pick up, he couldn't get it under control, he thought he was drowning. He couldn't breathe yet he was breathing rapidly. His chest wanted to curl in on itself again when his heart went into an irregular rhythm, every beat hurt his chest. His body involuntarily tried to curl up again which just aggravated the overexertion in his muscle. All the while, the man just stood and watched Mac in the low light, smiling under his mask, he whistled and there was a rustling against the other side of the wall. 

Mac tried to focus on the rustling sound but the ringing in his ears made it hard. The sound came from above him, near the hole in the wall, Mac looked up and through the dizzying array of lights, he saw the IV line started to move.  
"No, no, no." The IV line was slowly pulled from his arm, Mac grunted as he felt in move out of his arm painfully. When it finally did reach the surface of his skin he was grateful, he tried to get his breathing under control with no success. 

His brain went into overdrive, he couldn't tell thoughts apart. He could hear voices in his head but couldn't tell any of them apart, he thought of Matty and Riley and Bozer and Jack. Oh, how he had failed Jack, if only he had stuck by his side. 

The man threw the needle down and reached into his pocket and pulled a set of keys out. He watched as Mac lost control over his senses and unlocked the restraints from around Mac's wrists, which caused him to fall flat on his face. Mac groaned as he was finally able to curl up and protect himself, he couldn't control his limbs, his hands were shaking too much. 

He knew if he couldn't get his body under control he'd have no chance of escaping, not that he needed too. Jack and the team had been searching high and low for Mac, Riley got a ping off of a stolen NG machine and managed to track it to an old house with a basement. Jack and the TAC team were on their way to storm the place. Mac tried to move but it kept tugging at the NG tube in his throat, he shuffled his way closer to the wall as best he could. He laid there trembling from whatever was in his system, hoping that Jack would save him soon. 

Jack and his TAC team barreled down the road at a scary speed, they were ready to get Mac home. As soon as they pulled up, Jack was the first out of the vehicle, he turned on his body camera so Riley and the rest of the team could watch from HQ. The team got into formation before kicking the door in, they scan room by room and find nothing until they kick the basement door in. They were showered with bullets but managed to miss all of them, with two precise shots, Jack put both men down and shot down the stairs, jumping the last three steps. He kicked one door in and saw the stolen NG machine, he saw the tube lead through the wall. There was no sign of another room, Jack felt along the wall with his hand until he caught something. An air draft. He pushed on either side of where the draft was coming from until he heard a click and the door swung open. He scanned the room, flicking the lights on before he spotted the curled up figure by the wall.  
"Mac?" He dropped his gun and ran straight to him, as he touched Mac, Mac whimpered. "Hey, it's me, hoss. Can you hear me?" He saw Mac heads nod slightly before he radioed for a medic team in the basement. 

As they cut away at Mac's shirt, Mac continued to whimper at the contact. Jack swore under his breath at the sight of Mac abdomen, he was covered in dark blue bruises. The medics worked as quickly as they could but Jack could help but notice they weren't removing the tube from his nose.  
"Wait, aren't you gonna remove that." He pointed at the tube at they lifted Mac onto a gurney.   
"It wasn't inserted properly, the way they inserted it was designed to caused Mr Macgyver as much pain as possible. If we remove it here, we could cause more damage." Jack's breath caught in his mouth as he watched them cut the tube from the wall and clip it to the bed to keep it out of the way. 

Jack sat in the back of the ambulance with Mac all the way back to Pheonix, he wanted to hold Mac's hand so badly but the medics warned him that every touch hurt his skin. He could only watch as Mac's hands shake uncontrollably at his sides. Whatever they had put in his system had really been messing with him, how long had he been like this? 

When they arrived at Pheonix, Jack tried to follow Mac to the infirmary but Matty stopped him.   
"Jack, just let them do their jobs, okay?" Jack nodded and Matty walked away thinking he would follow her but when she turned back, he was slumped against the wall. Jack refused to move, he wanted to be the first to see Mac when he came out from whatever they were doing to him.

Three hours passed before Mac was wheeled into the recovery unit. Jack was at his side straight away with a million questions for the doctors.   
"We did blood tests and discovered he had been pumped full of caffeine which caused the shaking. He's been punched repeatedly which has caused bruises to his stomach and some bruises to his kidneys, we are going to put him on dialysis to clean his blood of the caffeine. The NG tube that was incorrectly put down his nose and throat has caused some scratches to the lining of his throat, nothing he won't heal from with time. For now, though, we have put a feeding tube straight into his stomach, we advise against him eating or even drinking anything through his mouth as it may cause pain to his throat. He may also have some recurring nose bleeds but those should pass after a week or so." Jack puts his head in his hands as a few tears slip from Riley's eyes. Bozer rubs his hand against Riley's back as he begins to cry himself, Matty looks horrified by what they have done to him.   
"When can we see him?" The medic looks to Matty.  
"You can see him now but he is still asleep, we plan to keep him like that until we have cleaned his blood as it can be uncomfortable and we don't want to scare him." 

Jack was the first through the door of Mac's hospital room. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at Mac's body. He was completely lifeless, there was a breathing mask on his face with wires and tubes running under the covers. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that kept reminding Jack that he was alive. Jack sat in the chair beside Mac's bed, took his hand and just held it for a moment.   
"I'm so sorry, hoss. This is all my fault. If I'd have clocked that damn bomb earlier-" Jack stops as he sobs. At least he had his partner back, right?


End file.
